


死亡旅店8：阴谋与暴力

by Kasetuki



Series: 死亡旅店 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasetuki/pseuds/Kasetuki
Summary: 恶魔维克托在无人区开了一家旅店，实际上却是满足自己食欲的死亡屠宰场。恶魔主仆维克托和奥塔别克x人类兄弟勇利和尤里lofter ID：mn09-2非r18的部分都在lof上





	

餐桌上刀叉碰撞的声音好像要在阴暗干燥的空气里蹭出火花，维克托和奥塔别克和新来的两位旅客围着一圈圆桌享用晚餐。因为女人的盛情坚持，他们四人坐在一张桌子上吃饭，让勇利手忙脚乱地在厨房赶做出晚餐——每人一份蘑菇浓汤、六分或七分的牛排，现在还在小心翼翼地把最后的巧克力粉撒在四份的慕斯上。

他努力把注意力集中在手上工作上，甚至力求让每块慕斯面上的巧克力粉恰好一致的均匀，可看见自己播撒巧克力粉的手指，轻捻的动作，就想起女人在维克托的手上轻轻揪了那么一下，再加上微微前倾的姿态，像是用气息拂过了维克托的眉目。

手上的动作一颤，巧克力粉撒到了盘子上，他叹了口气，舒缓自己过分紧张的神经，用食指粘上盘上的棕色粉末，细腻的像胭脂一样涂在了食指腹上，他伸出舌头，温热柔软的舌卷走了指尖的末，留下一片水光，在鼻息的吹拂下凉凉的。

好了，该出去了。

他用托盘放好四块慕斯，走出厨房，还未转过进入餐厅的虚掩的门，就听见愉快的谈话夹着爆发出喉腔的笑声穿透出来。

“哈哈哈，真是太惹人爱了，您养的贵宾犬，能让我们见见吗？”

“真是抱歉，它一年前就不在这个悲伤的人世了。”

勇利侧过身子抵开门，维克托的位置正对着门口，微微皱起来的眉，煽动的睫毛，一张忧愁寂寞的脸。

“啊，我很遗憾，对不起提到您的伤心事了。”

维克托哀愁转瞬即逝，又摆出一副彬彬有礼的温柔相貌，看了勇利一眼，示意他把甜点给客人们摆好。

本来想摆好了东西就离开，维克托却招呼他站在旁边侍奉，也就只好硬着头皮站在那里，看着女人和维克托调笑的样子，一股无名火就在胸腔里暗暗燃烧，他抿着嘴唇忍下来，交叠的双臂紧紧抱着托盘，从他的角度看过去，只看到维克托的银发随着时而兴高采烈的比划而颤动。

他也有几次看了看女人新婚丈夫的脸色，虽然叠起来放在唇下的手暴露了他的烦躁，但表面上一直保持着愉快的样貌，只是偶尔斜眼觑向维克托的眼神有些敌意，搂住女人肩膀的手也有时含有警告意味地重重捏揉。

奥塔别克在上茶之后不久就借事离开了，这三个人却更加有兴致地喝起了红酒，几个小时的站立让勇利有些头晕，加上他们实在很嘈杂的几乎演变为吵闹的谈天说地，他很想逃离出去，却被喝了酒脸颊微红的维克托留在了这里——看着他们亲昵到一块儿去，简直像是相识多年的旧友。

当他好不容易等到维克托下令把桌子收拾收拾，是时候送他们回房间了的时候，勇利长松了一口气，顾不上再看一眼，或者他心里不愿承认地颇含埋怨意味地不屑于看他。

不过一分钟回到餐厅，勇利就意识到他刚刚的决定有些失策，男人不知因为什么不见了，靠在一起的两个人更加黏腻地贴在一起，女人把丰满的胸脯挤在俩人之间，维克托更是把手从她的大露背伸了进去，盖在衣服下的指节微微突起，缓慢摩挲。

勇利在餐桌上放下托盘，收盘子的声音砸在托盘上乒乓直响，刚刚的吵闹像突然炸开的耳鸣在脑袋里嗡嗡作响。

看了一眼表情阴沉的勇利，维克托轻轻一笑，故意凑在女人耳边用低沉但是足够让勇利听清的声音说道：

“雪莉，这么迷人，让我忍不住想得到你。”

勇利握住盘子的手猛地收紧，盘子掉在桌面上，哐哐哐地摇晃起来，他忙把盘子按住，戛然而止地碰撞声让餐厅陷入一片尴尬。

“对......”

“赶快回房间吧，缠着人家老板干什么呢！”一声呵斥打断了勇利的道歉，男人的手还淌着水，步伐焦急地赶回来，接着就被眼前紧贴在一起的两个人气得顿时血涌上脑袋。

维克托快速却淡定地站起来，对两个人鞠一个浅躬，“时间不早了，我带二位回房吧。”

“不必了。”男人沉了沉气，应有的礼貌风度已经弃之不顾，拽起女人的手腕就走，女人连连抗拒，却被拖拽着向前走，几步路消失在了餐厅门外。

勇利被突如其来的小闹剧吓得愣在原地，眼神却不自觉地瞟向维克托的方向，看见他架起手臂半托住下巴，饶有兴味地笑着，这种轻佻的态度让勇利感到毛骨悚然。他恍惚地看见，黑色的烟雾从维克托四周升起，组成一张狞笑的鬼脸。

“你也收拾一下就回房间吧。”

他冷冰冰的声音像浇一泼冷水，让他从头顶到脚心发凉，曾经温柔俊朗，风度翩翩的男人似乎只是一个幻象，而那张好看的皮囊下面却是玩弄人心的冷漠。

一声响亮的巴掌声在走廊上响起，紧接着就是女人的尖叫和呜咽，在安静的夜里的旅店里显得惊心动魄。

勇利放下盘子，走到维克托面前，半仰起头看着这张陌生的脸，他头顶悬浮的黑烟鬼脸受到惊吓一般地瑟缩起来，蜷伏在维克托耳边。

“你为什么要这样做？”他听见他的声音气愤地颤抖。

“怎样做？”维克托挑了挑眉，为他大胆地质问感到吃惊。

勇利侧过头看着维克托肩上几个漂亮的水晶肩饰，于客于仆他都没有资格这样责难维克托，想干什么是他的自由，也是他的权力，而自己只是刚刚被雇佣的可怜的小仆人罢了，每天早晨更衣时的坦诚相见，心意相通的梦境，不过是他的一厢情愿。

“那只是玩玩而已，别担心。”

维克托抚上勇利的脸，声音重新变得柔软和温暖起来，熏得勇利的眼睛蒙上了一层雾气，他的下巴被轻轻抬起，嘴唇上覆上一个吻，不过一秒钟就离开了。

“现在，回房间睡觉吧。”

 

地下室里被开膛破肚的男人的尸体已经发出腐烂的臭味，奥塔别克嫌他咿呀的呻吟太吵，直接把他的脑袋砸烂了，现在仔细去看的话只有一具残破的尸体时不时抽搐。

尤里不清楚时间到底过去了多久，但从他肚子饥饿的程度来看，至少已经是第二天下午了，眼睛似乎已经适应了昏暗，他能看见远处摆着一张长条桌，两端各有一把椅子，似乎是一张餐桌。

被吊起来的双臂因为血液倒流几乎处于麻痹的状态，倒让他感觉不到手腕的疼痛了，浑身的衣服只剩下上身一件敞开的衬衣，好在光洁的身体上还没有皮开肉绽的伤口，不过他知道这种状况不会再持续很久了。

听到奥塔别克下楼的脚步声他就做好了心理准备。

“饿吗？”奥塔别克端着一盘肉丁沙拉，是刚刚用勇利做晚饭剩下的食材做的。

“你们把勇利怎么......”

还没等他说完奥塔别克就用一只手掐住了他的脖子，尤里依然用一双绿油油的眼睛瞪着他。

“你现在更需要关心的是你自己。”奥塔别克把左手端着的盘子一扔，它稳稳地停在远处的长条餐桌上。

“你们到底是什么？”尤里从被掐着的喉咙里挤出来几个字。

奥塔别克轻哼一声，放开了手，靠上尤里的肩膀，在他的肩头蹭了蹭，像是依恋主人的小狗在主人颈窝里找到一个舒服的位置，然而下一秒脖颈上就感到穿刺的疼痛，两排针样的东西扎了进去，皮肉被撕扯的感觉让他一阵恐慌。

“是吃人的魔鬼。”舔干净伤口的血迹，奥塔别克顺着细白的脖子吻到尤里的耳垂，可怕的话语蕴藏着发狂的笑，恐惧让尤里不自觉的浑身发抖。

“怕了吗？”

他抬手握住尤里的敏感处，用拇指在顶端的小孔上研磨，另一只手揉搓起两个柔软的囊袋，突然的刺激让尤里大幅度地颤动起腰身。

“不过在吃了你之前，我们还有很多有趣的事情要做。”

小时候被恶心的大叔绑走也只是隔着衣服捏弄过，但现在却被人直接做着连自己也没有做过的事，又处于血气方刚的少年时期，感官上巨大的刺激让他瞬间红了脸。

“混蛋，别碰我。”尤里挣扎着扭动身体，却被更加用力的握住，上下滑动的手冰凉的，牵引着热血往下面涌。

几条黑色的蛇从奥塔别克的周身蔓延出来，尤里惊恐地瞪大的绿眼睛已经泛起了水光，蛇信子舔在尤里的脸上，耳蜗深处，另一条的白牙刺进了他的乳晕，疼得他哼叫出声。

“给我本体细胞打声招呼呀。”奥塔别克邪笑着正对着尤里，距离太紧的脸在眼前失焦，尤里止不住的喘息全数喷上他的面孔，他咬上尤里的唇，啃噬着软嫩的唇瓣，淡淡的血腥味顺着齿缝溢进口腔。

下身被套弄的速度加快，奇怪的感觉让尤里的意识开始模糊起来，好像有想要的东西一直在眼前诱惑着他，他伸手去抓却只握的住一缕头发。奥塔别克的舌头在他嘴里肆意地搜刮，他根本顾不上反抗地顺从着，因为他感到自己的下半身不受控制地胀痛挺硬起来，敏感的神经把隐秘处刺激放大到十倍。

身后突然的顶弄让尤里咬上了在他嘴里搅动的奥塔别克的舌头，血液顺着嘴角流下来，他不禁为可能惹怒了对方而感到不安，加紧臀瓣来抵抗又一次的冲击。

“我就喜欢你无谓地反抗的可爱样子。”奥塔别克的嘴角挂着血，却毫不在意地笑得更加张狂，那双暴虐的黑瞳看着尤里的下流神气让他有些心颤。

奥塔别克揉弄着两瓣臀瓣，强硬地掰开，那东西就对着他紧缩的穴口往里钻，其余两条缠上了他的腰，用信子描绘他的肚脐和乳尖。

“出去，出去！”想到吐着信子的蛇头企图钻进他的身体里，他害怕地疯狂抖动起来，悬挂的铁链被碰得乒乒响，却很快被奥塔别克紧紧地按在身体里，掰开的臀瓣几乎传来撕裂的疼痛。

蛇头一点点地抵进去，他在尤里耳边低语着让他放松，双手捏揉着臀部帮他转移注意力，蛇信子在身体里卷动，吐出的粘液起到了润滑的作用。

“尤里的身体里很温暖。”

身后的疼痛让他没力气反抗，只能咬着奥塔别克的肩泄愤，可对方还好好地穿着一身衣服，咬到的只有几层布料。

“这是不满足的挑衅吗？”

话音刚落，进入身体的蛇头突然胀大了一圈，开始在穴道里抽插起来，每一次顶入都直达尤里的最深处，他使劲咬住衣服，想把呜咽都吞咽下去，但嗯嗯呻吟止不住地从牙缝里逃逸，穴口的收缩丝毫不能阻挡它的攻势，反倒使内壁受到更多摩擦，怪异的快感冲击着他的神经。

“混...嗯....蛋，混蛋....”断续的咒骂更像是床第间的爱语，夹杂的抽泣声尽管被努力抑制却依然清晰可闻。奥塔别克腾出一只手撩开尤里遮挡在眼前的垂发，摩挲着鬓发和颧骨上的皮肤，那里已经被冷汗和眼泪浸湿。

“你真是太棒了。”他的眼睛与黑暗一个颜色，却在黑暗里泽泽发亮，浮现出一个亦善亦恶的笑意，流露出宠溺的喜爱和危险的欲望。

身后黑色的咽气凝聚出一张鬼脸，狰狞地张开血口，尤里用恍惚的眼神看着他，想起他曾经在半梦半醒中看见奥塔别克把那个肥胖的中年男人带到地下室来时，他的身后也出现了这个魔鬼——然后男人就被活活吃掉了一半。

身后的蛇更加快速地抽插起来，红肿的穴口被自己溢出的肠液浸润，跟随着抽插运动发出咕叽咕叽的水声，他耳边似乎充满了阴森的哼笑，或者低声念着的自己的名字。

突然被触碰到一点，尤里叫出声，拱起了背部想逃离，每一次顶弄却更加快速和用力地戳到那个地方，强烈的快感让他脑袋发懵，被炫目的白光拖到另一个世界。

就在分身想要释放的时候，奥塔别克突然用手帕包住了顶端，拇指按住了令口，柱身颤抖着发胀，浑身的洪流想要发泄却不得的难受让尤里发出几声不满的哼鸣。

“记住，你现在生和死都是我的了。”

被放开的一瞬间，精液喷涌出来，全好好地包裹在了手帕里，尤里靠在奥塔别克肩上喘着气，全身已经脱力，意识一点点回流入脑袋，羞恼的火从颧骨烧到肩头，一片滚烫。

“好了，该吃晚饭了。”撑着肉丁沙拉的盘子不知什么时候又飞回了奥塔别克手上，尤里扭过头咬紧牙齿，尽管一天没吃东西，但现在乖乖听话实在是太没骨气了。

“还不饿吗？”身后的蛇又开始搅动起来，尤里惊恐地夹紧臀，转过眼畏惧地看着奥塔别克，又看了看色泽鲜艳的沙拉，咽了咽口水，张开了嘴。

奥塔别克用生菜卷起几颗拌着沙拉的肉丁，放进了尤里嘴里，在他的舌头和嘴唇上蹭掉手指粘上的沙拉酱，看着尤里闭上嘴，有些着急地嚼了几口咽下肚去，意外地美味极了，他犹豫了几秒再次张开嘴。

 

听见楼梯的脚步声，奥塔别克拢了拢尤里身上敞开的白衬衣，维克托出现在楼梯口，只是瞥了尤里一眼，就给奥塔别克使了个眼色。

地下室又恢复了一片死寂，尤里看着地上一大盘肉丁沙拉，再次在心里咒骂那个丧心病狂的魔鬼，肚子的饥饿混着浑身的酸痛，倒是让尤里有了更加清醒的认识——得想个办法逃出去。

 

 

TBC


End file.
